Pink Hair Angel
by luvly-josie
Summary: Yachiru is special, and only those around her know how much. A four chapter series on how she affected their lives.
1. The girl has raw talent

**Summary:** Yachiru is special and only those around her know how much. A four chapter series on those Yachiru has affected. A futurefic.

**Ch.1: **The girl has raw talent. (Byakuya and Kenpahi)**  
**

**Disclaimer: The only bleach i own is in my hair.**

* * *

"So the 6th squad captain is hanging out by the 11th squad, again, what a surprise." 

A slight breeze picked up as Byakuya turned his head to the left. All day long it had been hot and stale. It was well past 4 and people where still hiding in the shade, trying to cool off. Instead of indoors Byakuya and Kenpachi were on top of the roof looking down to the squad 11 courtyard. Yachiru had forced many of subordinates to participate in a game of Simon Says (a game she had learned from Ichigo) pulling her sword behind her.

This was not the first time Byakuya had watch her from afar. Yes she did constantly disturb him, but secretly he enjoyed her company. His favorite moments with her were when she would hug him around the neck and, if he gave her some of her favorite candy, receive a kiss on the cheek. Exactly the way any daughter would do to her father. Today being the first day he had ever been caught watching her, and to be caught by Kenpachi Zaraki was not something he felt like dealing with at the moment.

"I would be worry about some guy always looking at her, but since it's you and I can tell somthin's bothering ya I'm given ya a minute to answer what the fuck ya doin here Kuchiki?"

"…"

"Silent treatment eh? You sure are one of those noble shitheads. So ya gonna make me beat it out of ya?'

"Someone with your skill could not possibly touch me"

"That's what you said to Ichigo!"

Byakuya turned to face Kenpachi, who held a wild grin on his face, and pleasure in his eyes.

"He was an exception. Even Kurosaki-taichou defeated you."

"That's why I'm gonna kill him!"

"If he was able to defeat me, what makes you think that you could defeat him?"

"Cause now, I know the name of my zanpakuto!"

"That surely puts you at an advantage"

"You suck at sarcasm Kuchiki. Minute's up now I'm gonna have to kill ya"

They held each other's gaze for what seem like eternity. The air suddenly began to cool down, and Yachiru had finally let her subordinates take a rest.

Finally Byakuya broke the ice.

"I was wondering…why would someone like you take in a child?"

"Heh. So I'm not the fatherly type now? That's alright, you aint the brotherly type either, if ya were then why ya take in that Rukia girl?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Yachiru is neither any of your fucking concern! But I already know your whole sob story, so I'll tell ya something Kuchiki, that girl is special."

"Yachiru? Special?"

"yea. That brat may not look like it, but ya think I take in some kid and not teach them to hold their own? No, to enjoy the battle and win? She has raw talent, that's why she's fukutaichou ."

"She is unusually strong. Yet what had made you take her in the first place?"

"Heh. She wasn't scarred of my sword. The blood of a man that I had just killed, slaughtered him right in front of her, and she wasn't frightened. That girl is tough. Just crawled up to my sword and touch the blood. She was born with talent I taught her to use it!"

Byakuya looked down to the courtyard to see Yachiru jumping on her subordinate's heads. Her grin had lightened up his cold heart, Byakuya force himself not to smile.

"You care about her?"

"She's all I got. Like Rukia is all that you have from your dead wife."

"Would you do anything for her Zaraki-taichou?"

"Fuck yes. I know that the girl is more important to me then anything! Ya should take a page out of my book and let Rukia marry Ichigo! You gonna let them?"

"That is also none of your concern"

"The war with Aizen left lots of people unhappy. A wedding would cheer them up."

"There will be no such wedding"

"Let me tell ya Kuchiki, Ichigo went against the best of the best to save that girl. What makes ya think he's gonna take no for an answer? Let them be happy for awhile. If ya want I'll kill Ichigo before he says 'I do'!"

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou, is a member of my household, I will decide her fate."

"And her taichou just happened to kick your ass, several times."

"As I had said before, he is an exception. Kurosaki –taichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou will not be married as long as I am head of the Kuchiki house."

"So I guess I'm gonna have to kill ya first?"

"You would not be able to... Why are you so eager to let them wed?"

"Some people need happy endings."

"You are a very different Zaraki-taichou then the one whom I had first met."

Before Kenpachi could respond his pink-haired lieutenant jumped onto Byakuya's shoulder.

"Byakushi! Did you bring me candy?!"

It was now sunset and Yachiru was glowing with the soft pink and purple as her background, and the air had cooled down dramatically. He pulled out a sack of rock candy and handed it to her. Her faces brighten up and for a second Kenpachi saw a spark in Byakuya's eyes. Yachiru filled with joy jumped off his shoulder and onto Kenpachi's.

"Oh thank you Byakushi!! Are you and Ken-chan going to play together today?"

"Nah, we're just talking Yachiru, unless the taichou here wants to play?"

"That would be fun! Byakushi are you gonna let Ichiny marry Rukia?"

"No"

"Oh Byakushi don't be a meany to them! Everyone needs a chance at happiness." She gave him a smile with crumbs all over her face. Hearing her words Byakuya actually understood what she meant, and what so many others had told him. He had broken the rules before for happiness, what difference would it make to do it again?

"Oh brakes over!" with that she jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and landed on Ikkau's head.

"She is different from the other child prodigy, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"The way I raised her, she could kick his ass"

"Hmm…Be certain to not leave Kurosaki-taichou with so many grave injuries, before he says his vows" Byakuya turned and disappeared exactly as the sun had.

Kenpachi grinned to himself; out loud he said "what a sucker".

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you have been reading Love Bites, my other fanfic, this was originally going to be the end. But after working on it some more i decided this belong with a story all about Yachiru's specialness. Please R&R! 


	2. I only want Cake!

**DISCLAIMER:** The only Bleach I own is in my hair

Ch.2 I only want cake

Summary: Ichigo recalls how Yachiru help him get Rukia back

* * *

It had been five years since the war with Aizen; it had cost the lives of many warriors and friends. Ichigo, now the captain of the 5th squad, had felt himself age 40 even though his body didn't show. His frown had disappeared gradually over the past 5 years, he no longer carried all of his burdens on his shoulders, and he also no longer rush into fights. Of course only those close to him knew this, everyone in the squad (mainly the subordinates) saw him as moody, ruthless, agitated hero who would lead them to victory and became a legend.

The taichous' office was quite different from all the others, for starters it was covered in Chappy items. Rukia (who was also deeply respected) had went on a shopping spree with Hinamori and Matsumoto one day bring back 12 bags filled with anything related to Chappy. Since Byakuya had forbidden her to bring the items in to his mansion, she had decided to redecorate the Ichigo's office (hers' was already full of Chappy). There were posters, lamps, pillows and even a Chappy rug covering the office. When Ichigo had tried to discard the items, he was threatened by Rukia's Sode no mai that he had no choice. Since then the office was unofficially renamed Kuchiki fuku-taichous' second office.

"ICHINY!" the pink haired fuku-taichou jumped onto Ichigo's back and squeezed his neck. "Ichiny, lets play again"

"Sorry, I have some paper work to finish"

"But that's boring! Don't you want to play with me?"

"Not really"

"Please Ichiny!"

"No, besides it's Kurosaki-taichou to you"

"Now you're starting to sound like Shiro-chan"

"Which one?"

"Toshiro"

"I'm nothing like him"

"We'll you're starting to." She jumped off his back and pulled a drawing out of her kimono.

"I made you a picture." She held it above her head so Ichigo could her artwork of Kon and Komamura-taichou eating ice cream.

"Wow, Yachiru your drawings are getting better, way better then Rukia's." He took it out of her hands and walked over to a special (Chappy) bulletin board dedicated to pictures Yachiru and Nell had drew for him.

"Nell-chan and I were chasing the dog biscuit and koma-koma last time she was here. Hey lets play Pic-Pac-Poe again!"

"Hehe…You mean tic-tac-toe? I can't paper work'

"Please Ichiny! I had lots of fun last time!" She smiled sweetly at him, and even blinked a couple of times. Ichigo's heart melted at the look, but wouldn't let his face show it.

"Fine then… After we play you have to leave, if I don't finish these papers Rukia will start nagging at me again"

"YES! Oh by the way do you have any candy?" Ichigo winced at the thought of a hyper Yachiru, she was already at full energy but candy would have her bouncing off his chappy walls.

"Eh…Rukia ate the last one…I told her not to, but you know Rukia. Come on lets get this over with." Ichigo walked over to his desk pulling out paper and pencils, ready to start making the chart.

"Oh that's okay! Byakushi gave me some already today"

"You saw Byakuya today?"

"Yea, he was talking to Ken-Chan about you, Ken-Chan wanted to play"

"Do you know what Byakuya said about me?"

"He said that you and Rukia-Chan will never get marry, but I think he's gonna change his mind. I WIN!"

Ichigo watched Yachiru cheered, not minding the fact he lost to a child. Instead his memory took him back 3 years ago.

* * *

_Flashback_

Ichigo had been taichou for only a year and he was still uncomfortable with the position, much was expected from him, and he wasn't use to having a title. Hinamori Momo had tried her best to be a good fuku-taichou, but since her former taichou's betrayal could not fully recovered. Fearing that she would have another mental breakdown her friends Hitsugaya-taichou and the new 9th squad taichou Hisagi Shuhei had transferred as the new 9th squad fuku-taichou. In her place was to be Kuchiki Rukia, whom Ichigo had not reconnected with for over a year. Ichigo was excited, nervous and unsure about seeing Rukia and did not know if this would be some pleasant or regretful. Many had speculated that he loved her, but only Rukia had known since he told her before the war.

Ichigo looked up to the sky to see it was beautiful and clear, but instead of spending it outside he decided to clean out his office before Rukia was to arrive. Walking inside his office he found a pile of candy wrappers, puzzle pieces, and the 11th squad fuku-taichou.

"Hey Ichiny! Can ya help me out with the puzzle?"

"No, get out I have to clean before Rukia gets here!"

"Oh really? Ya gonna tell her you love her?"

"No way! I don't love her I just haven't seen her in a long time, and she's my new fuku-taichou, so I wanna show her how mature I've gotten."

"Then you gonna tell her you love her right?"

"I don't love her, now get out!"

"I can't leave until I finished this puzzle! It's so hard, please help me!"

He looked down to see it was an old puzzle set of a cat, a puzzle set that a 6 year old could do.

"It's not hard, you have most of the pieces upside down. Now take the set and get the FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"I don't wanna"

With that Ichigo picked her up with one hand and threw her out the open window, suddenly there was a loud _thump_ and a girlish scream. Ichigo proceed to close the window, which had caused the room to grow hot, but the commotion outside became louder. Yachiru was screaming revenge and Hanataro was begging her to get off him.

Ignoring them he grabbed a broom and started to sweep as fast as he could, his hands sweating from the heat, nerves, and stress.

"Kurosaki-taichou, the new fuku-taichou Kuchiki Rukia has arrived. She is waiting for-"The Shinigami was cut off by the 4th seat barging in to the office.

"My apologies Kurosaki-taichou! But there is a disturbance in the courtyard!" Ichigo had used shunpo disappearing before his subordinates. Shortly later he had arrived in the 5th squad courtyard to see that one of the walls had been vandalized, a message in bright pink paint that was obviously still wet. What was written on those walls was what shocked Ichigo the most.

"_Rukia-Chan, _

_Ichiny loves you, but wont tell you cuz ken-Chan says he's a pussy. You should go marry him, or tell him that you love him at least. Ken-Chan said if you did you have a lot of fun playing and stuff and Ichiny has been mean lately so he needs a break._

_Love Yachiru_

_P.S. See you at the next SWA meeting and bring candy!"_

Deep angry grew within him; his subordinates notice the change quickly and slowly step away. He turned towards them with a red face and a deep growling voice.

"Get that shit fucking clean up before anyone else sees it! I'm gonna go kill that fucking brat." He took off after his target.

"YACHIRU! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ichigo bellowed at the top of his lungs in the 11th squad courtyard.

"Hey Ichiny!"

"You fucking brat! What gives ya the idea to write on my walls with lies!?"

"Ah Ichigo! You ready to get killed?" Kenpachi stood behind him with a wide grin, licking his lips at the thought of watching Ichigo bleed. Ichigo spun around and gave Kenpachi a crazed look.

"This is between me and that kid of yours! So back off!" turning back to Yachiru who was still standing in her spot. "I'm gonna tear you apart for al l the trouble you caused!"

He lunged towards her, stretching out his hands trying to wrap them around her neck. Yachiru jumped up stepping on his head and landing into Kenpachi's arms.

"Ichiny, you are really mean! You would be thanking me if ya turn around."

Confused he turned back to see that Rukia was only a few feet away, embarrassed by the way he had been acting. He expected her to call him an idiot and kick him, but she just stood there with her violet eyes wide with kindness, understanding and love. That look was something he hadn't seen since he told her he loved her.

* * *

_Present day_

"Ichiny are you there?"

Yachiru's voice had forced him back to reality, only this time Yachiru was sitting on his desk Indian styled with her face right in front of his.

"Yachiru…did I ever get to thank you?"

"Thank me? For what?"

"For…everything"

"What are you talking about?"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, squeezing as much as he can without killing her, pressing his face against her shoulder he whispered in her ear.

"I lost Rukia…Then you helped me get her back. Thanks"

They stayed like that for a moment, hesitantly Yachiru hugged him back. She had never felt as appreciated as she did at that moment. Through the window a cool night breeze enter, with a hell butterfly riding on it. Ichigo released Yachiru and his eyes widen at what was written on it.

"Byakuya is…letting us get marry?"

"YAY ICHINY! Now you can get a wedding cake!"

"Cake" he asked still in disbelief

"Yea, Yumichika once brought me some from the human world! It was delicious and that's why I want you and Rukia to get marry!"

"You want us to get marry for…cake?"

"Yup, I'm gonna go play with Shiro-Chan now…oh and Ichiny, I like chocolate cake"

Yachiru ran off into the night leaving behind an astonished Ichigo, who would most likely never know that she was kidding, for the most part.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been updating lately, especially since this story takes place after Love Bites, so it must be a little confusing

not knowing what's going on. Next chapter involves Yachiru, Rukia and of course Renji.

**PLEASE R&R!!:**

You guys prolly understand how reviews really affect a writer, a couple reviews boost our self-esteems letting us look forward to creating a new chapter or story.


	3. Planning a wedding

**Disclaimer:**The only bleach i own, is in my hair

Ch.3 Planning a wedding (Rukia and Yachiru)

Summary:Rukia and Yachiru spend some time together planning her wedding.

* * *

Rukia sat down at Ichigo's desk and went rummaging through her backpack. She pulled out a stack of wedding magazines that Orihime had sent her. She had finished all of her paperwork early, and ordered all of her subordinates not to disturb her. Byakuya had wanted to plan a traditional wedding (he was paying), but after much pleading and threats he had let Rukia and Ichigo plan the reception. She felt something brush against her leg, and looked under the desk to see it was Yachiru. 

"Hi Rukia-Chan, what are you doing?" Yachiru was hiding under Ichigo's desk with a pile of chocolate and a manga.

"Planning my wedding. What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek with baldy. He ate my chocolate so I stole his."

"Well you can come out and I'll let you know when I feel his spiritual pressure nearby okay?"

"No I like it under here; you should join me and eat candy!" She offered Rukia her half-eaten chocolate bar.

"Eh, no thanks. I just want to look through the magazines."

"Can I help you plan your wedding?"

"If you want, but you have to come out from under the desk"

Yachiru grabbed her candy and came out from under the desk; she placed her things next to Rukia's and notices a blue dress a child was wearing in the magazine. Yachiru had never seen a flower girls dress, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Rukia-Chan, this is pretty. The color would look good on you and the dress would look great on me!" She picked it up and held it up to her face.

"It would look nice on you; Ishida wants me to pick out a color I like so he can make my dress."

"Bow and arrow is gonna make you a dress? Will he make me one like this too? And one for Nell too!"

"I'll ask him if he can, but do you really like this color or maybe this other blue one over here"

"I think you would look pretty in both. But Ichiny wouldn't look nice in that blue"

"No I he wouldn't not with that hair."

"…Rukia-Chan when is Nell coming back?" The question had struck a chord in Rukia, who was trying hard not to think about the problems surround her.

"Nell?"

"Yea, I miss her and Ichiny didn't tell me what happened to her, and no one else knows."

Yachiru gave Rukia a serious look, something that rarely happens. Nell was one of her best friends and she wanted her to be there at the wedding. Rukia turned her head not sure if she should lie or be honest.

"You miss her huh? She had to go back to Huenco Mundo, since she is an arrancar"

"But don't you love her?"

"Ichigo and I miss her a lot and wish she was with us, but she can't"

"Why?"

"It's the rules, don't worry Renji and Ichigo are working on it"

After the war with Aizen, Nell had snuck into Soul Society to be found by Soifon. Before they could battle, Ichigo and Rukia interrupted and took her back to Ichigo's house. She no longer could change back to her original form, which did not really bother her since she was exactly Yachiru's size (and new sidekick). Together they were annoying, exhausting and enjoyable.

Three years later after an accident involving the taichou of Squad 12, Room 46 had order her to return to her world, which had caused Rukia emotional distress since she had fallen in love with the girl. Ichigo and Renji teamed up with many others of Soul Society to bring her back, the chances looked good at the moment, but the campaign had worn out Rukia.

"So she's gonna come back right?"

"You bet, never underestimate Ichigo and Renji, especially if they are working together"

"Tattoo is helping you adopt Nell?"

"Yea, he knows how much we love her, and it was his idea that we get it done before the wedding"

"Isn't that weird since he loves you?"

"It was at first…but he knows how much I love Ichigo. Besides we never had that kind of relationship."

"What kind was it?"

"I once did love him…like that…but then I was adopted, thanks to him, and now I love him as a brother"

Rukia recalled the day Renji pushed her away for her own happiness, how he was putting others above him, even when it could hurt him. She remember the night she had spoken to him about not knowing if she could stay with Ichigo, losing Nell, and Byakuya always cold towards her, pressure of not being strong enough for Soul Society. He sat there listening to her not caring that he had a taichou's meeting in 15 minutes or that she was tearing his heart apart talking about the new life she was going to start with Ichigo.

"So he's okay with this?"

"He is…he knows I always will love him and no one can ever replace him in my heart."

"That's how I feel about Ken-Chan!"

"Of course you do, he's your father practically"

"I want to grow up to be just like Ken-Chan. I can't wait till you and Ichiny adopt Nell so I can see her everyday again!"

"Just like Zaraki-taichou?" Rukia shutter taking Yachiru's words literally, the thought of an older Yachiru who looked exactly like Kenpachi.

"Yea, I want to be strong and happy like he is"

"You are already pretty strong"

"Not as strong as Ken-Chan. He told me one time, that one day I will be as strong as him and beat him"

"He told you that?"

"Yup, he said that I should have fun at playing and look forward to getting stronger… That's why he wants to beat Ichiny so much."

"I never knew that Zaraki-taichou could be so…different." She placed her head in her hand and looked at Yachiru. Thanks to her Ichigo and Rukia were able to reunite, so she was amazed at how great Kenpachi had raised her. Yachiru was the kind of child you would never have known had a father who cussed, fought and killed in front of almost everyday.

"We have to ask Nell what she wants in your wedding"

"Yachiru, this is my wedding, shouldn't it be what i want?"

"I know, but I want to help you with it, so everyone could like it!"

"Oh so what theme should we go with? I want a chappy theme"

"That sounds great, but you need a big Chocolate Chappy wedding cake!"

"I don't know if Ichigo would go for it"

"But it's your wedding"

"I know but its Ichigo's too"

"But you are in charge, he's not even helping."

"True…then a chocolate chappy wedding cake it is!" She then ate the last piece of chocolate that was on the desk, forgetting what Yachiru could do if you ate her candy.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you don't feel cheated that Renji didn't make a special appearance, don't worry the next chapter will. If you haven't review I would recommend it, i really want to know about everyones thoughts about the story so far. And thanks to those who have! 


	4. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: The only Bleach I own is in my hair.**

Ch.4: Baby-sitting

Summary:Renji is forced to watch Yachiru. (Yachiru, Renji and a little Kenpachi)

* * *

"WHAT! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF A KID!"

It was a beautiful autumn day, the heat had disappeared and in its place was the cool breeze and orange leaves. Everyone was either on a mission or outside enjoying the change of scenery except Renji Abarai of course. He was stuck inside doing paperwork and his fuku-taichou Izuru Kira's paperwork also. Kenpachi Zaraki had just randomly walked in to the third division office and told Renji he was going to baby-sit Yachiru for the next three days.

"You are gonna watch her cus I said so" Kenpachi growled and threw Yachiru's overnight bag at him.

"Why me?! She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself for three days!"

"Don't make me repeat my self. Ikkaku and I got a mission to do!"

"What about Yumichika?"

"Planning Ichigo's wedding"

"I thought Yachiru was helping? Besides why can't you get Ichigo, Rukia, or even Hitsugaya-taichou to do it? They all like her!"

"Ya think I didn't go to them first? I went to every taichou and fuku-taichou before I came to you! Rukia and Ichigo are dealing with something in the human world, Yumichika is planning the wedding for them, Matsumoto and Kyoraku went sake tasting for the wedding. Hitsugaya and the others said no cus they had stuff to do"

"Well I say no!"

"Too fucking bad, cus I don't give a damn if you have a meeting or a date or whatever ya do in your spare time, but I need someone to watch Yachiru and it's gonna be you whether ya like it or not!"

"I've got work to do!"

"Again I don't give a shit!"

"You're only gonna be gone for three days why can't you just leave her alone. She will be fine and she's pretty tough on her own!"

"Ya think I don't know that?! It's that the freak Mayuri has been hanging around a lot lately"

"You think he's gonna pull something and Yachiru can't defend herself?"

"No, not like that. I thought that girl how to kick someone's ass and hand it back to them. It is just that after the whole Nell thing I don't trust him. I don't want him to get any ideas"

"Well I guess she can stay here, as long as I can some work down"

"Good, make sure that she tortures the new guys in our division first thing tomorrow morning, I was looking forward to doing it."

"Sure, oh and anything else I should know?"

"Yea, let her do whatever she wants, if not you can end up like Rukia"

"What happened to Rukia?"

"Let's just say the wedding may be postponed." Kenpachi grinned and walked out of the third division office. It wouldn't be long until Yachiru would arrive and drive Renji crazy.

* * *

"Hey Tattoos!"

"Tattoos? Why can't you just call me Abarai-taichou?"

"Because tattoos is better!"

"Why tattoos I hate that nickname!"

"Well I like it! Besides what do you do want me to call me?"

"Abarai-taichou"

"Psssh. Nah I think weird eyebrows work instead!"

"Weird eyebrows? No, let's just stick to tattoos instead okay?"

"Taichou? I'm sorry to interrupt but this came for you" Izuru walked into the office and gave Renji a small cream-colored envelope. On it was his name and a rabbit. Renji held it for a second, almost frightened to open it. He knew what it was and whom it came from.

"Thanks, are you leaving for your mission now?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you got, I will return tomorrow with all the information on the new hollow. Good bye taichou, good bye Kusajishi-fukutaichou." Izuru left while Yachiru jumped onto Renji's desk curious to know what was in the envelope.

"You gonna open it?"

"Nah, maybe later I will."

"Do you know who it's from?"

"Looks like Rukia's rabbit, so I'm guessing it's from her" He got up from his seat and looked outside the window. It was still peaceful enough to enjoy, since everyone was on a mission, and a walk looked good about now. While Renji was trying to decide what to do next, Yachiru open the envelope and started to read aloud.

"The Kuchiki and Kurosaki house invite you to

the wedding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

Join us on Saturday-"

"Enough!" the announcement of the wedding had torn Renji's heart apart; he didn't want to deal with something like this not today, not ever. Yachiru had forgotten about Renji's love for Rukia, and was startled by his outburst.

"Jeez, tattoos ya don't have to shout. Besides I didn't get my invitation yet! I'm supposed to help pretty boy out, but he kicked me out of the Kuchiki house cus I didn't want the blue he wanted. I don't really care I just want to help plan the cake. Hey tattoos wanna go for a walk and see if there is something fun we can do? I wanna play that game Ichiny showed me."

"You talk too much."

"What's wrong tattoos?"

"Nothing, I got some work to do"

"Ya starting to sound like Ichiny"

"I'm nothing like him!"

"Why ya mad about the wedding?"

"I'm not mad about the wedding okay! I'm just tired of everyone just talking about it, besides I need to finish this stuff okay?"

"Ya know what makes me feel better? Candy! I'm gonna see if Shiro-Chan has any okay?" Yachiru put the invitation on the desk and left the room, she was worried about Renji, but knew he would never talk to her about it.

Renji stared at the invite sitting on his desk. How everyday he woke up hoping that the past five years were only a dream. He cared about Rukia and wished her happiness but part of him always would wish it was him instead of Ichigo. He grew close to Ichigo and when Rukia was first separated from him his heart was filled with satisfaction. When he had heard the news about her being transferred to the 5th squad he thought up a plan to have her transferred to the 3rd squad instead. He never went through with, but there was always regret in heart wishing that he had. He didn't hate Yachiru, but he resented her for helping Ichigo and Rukia out. He wondered if she had never interfered in the first place if maybe he could have had a chance with her. His mind then flashback to the night, many months ago, when Rukia had gone to his office.

_flashback_

"Renji" Rukia stood at the door of Renji's room wet, tired, shaking and tears that only he could see. It was the last coldest, wettest night of spring. A night that the Gotei 13 would never forget, the night Ichigo had broken Rukia's heart, and the night Byakuya had turned her away for the last time.

"Rukia? What the hell ya doing all wet?" He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her bringing her inside and sat her down. Her eyes were unresponsive to what was happening. After much coxing from Renji, she told him what had happen that night in a stoic voice. Her hands were shaking and Renji held them in his hands to let her know it was all right.

She told him how she had tried talking to Byakuya about Hisana but how he had turned her away, letting her think that he never really cared for her. How Ichigo told her that he did not want to marry her after all, and how Mayuri had tried to experiment on Nell, forcing Room 46 to send her back to Huenco Mundo. It was unlike her to be like this, he had never seen Rukia break down. She was always strong and classy. He held her in his arms wishing that he could make it all better, wishing how he could pick her up and take her away so she would never again feel the way she felt that night.

"Tattoos! Hey ya want some chocolate?" Yachiru stood on his desk, interrupting his thoughts, holding out a chocolate bar she had gotten from Ukitake.

"No, go away"

"I don't wanna. Are you going to the wedding?"

"I have something to do on that day"

"Like what?"

"None of your business"

"I know you don't like me, and now I'm starting not to like you. You are way moodier then Ichiny!"

"Shut up you pink haired brat!"

"Hey just cus Rukia-Chan doesn't wanna marry you, doesn't mean you can be a Meany to me!"

"I don't care about the wedding okay?! So back off!"

"…I know you aren't gonna tell me why you are mad about the wedding, but Rukia does love ya"

"What?"

"She loves ya"

"How could you possibly know this?"

"Oh now you wanna talk to me? I ain't gonna tell ya till you play ring around the roses with me!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a game I use to play with Nell-Chan, and I wanna play it now!"

"No, go away ya brat"

"You are supposed to take care of me; Ichiny always takes care of me!"

"If ya like him so much why don't ya go and hang out with him then?"

"Cus, I wanna be with you for a change."

"Huh…me?"

"Yea, Rukia-Chan always talks about how cool you are. But I think she's wrong cus you are just a big meanie with weird eyebrows who's jealous of Ichiny!"

"What the hell? Rukia talks about me? And I don't have weird eyebrows!"

"Yes you do, and yea she said something about loving ya like a brother, but you are way too stupid to care. Ken-Chan says it cus you are an idiot who needs to get laid."

"Kenpachi called me an idiot?"

"I'm not gonna say anything else till you play with me!" Yachiru put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look, it was nice outside and she wasn't gonna spend it indoors talking, when she could be spinning around in the air. Renji reluctantly agreed, since he wanted to know what people were saying about him, especially Rukia.

Renji followed Yachiru to a grassy area. It was surrounded by trees and was mainly use as a hideout spot for couples. Renji felt uneasy here, worried that someone he knew would see him and spread rumors that the taichou of the 3rd division was playing games with the fuku-taichou of the 11th division. Such a rumor would ruin his reputation as a tough leader.

"So how ya do this thing?"

"Easy! Ya hold my hands and we spin around crying out the special chant Ichiny taught me, after that you have to fall down."

"What would the chant be?"

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of candy, candy candy we all want candy!"

"Are ya sure it goes like that?"

"No, but I like my way better, so you have to do it my way!"

"Fine let's do this thing" He took her hands and slowly spun around, after a bit he started to go faster, bringing Yachiru into the air. He started to focus on her face which was filled with laughter and happiness. Soon he felt the happiness flow into him and started to spin faster, until Yachiru let go and was thrown miles into the air. Renji stopped to watch Yachiru fly over the trees onto the other side of the Gotei 13.

"SHIT! I just threw the kid to the other side!" Renji started to panic; if anything were to happen to her then he would either be killed by Kenpachi or force to commit suicide. The thought of Kenpachi chasing him around and stabbing him repeatedly sent a shiver down Renji's spine, using shunpo he went looking for the brat.

After an hour searching for her, he ended up in the 10th division, praying that she was still alive.

"Hey tattoos! Up here!" up in a tree behind him, Yachiru was sitting on the tallest branch waving at him. She was thrilled at far she went and couldn't wait to play the game again.

"Yachiru! You okay? Stay there I'll jump up and get ya out of there!" Before he could, Yachiru jumped down to the ground and landed on Renji's head, sending him backwards.

"Hey tattoos, about time you found me. I was getting bored and hungry. Ya wanna go grab something to eat? I heard the 4th division is having a barbeque." She sat down on his stomach, while others from the 10th division started to watch.

"You little bitch…if you were alright why you didn't look for me and get off me!"

"I didn't feel like it. I knew you would get worried and look for me"

"You knew?"

"Boy ken-Chan was right you are kind've dense, just like Ichiny... I know you are mad at me for helping Ichiny and Rukia out."

"I'm not mad"

"Ya stink at lying. I didn't think about you at all you know. I just wanted to see my friend happy."

"Yachiru"

"it's okay…the other day when I cut off Rukia's hair for eating my chocolate, she told me that she loved ya like a brother and no one can replace you."

Renji was surprised by this, especially since he didn't think that Rukia would say something like that to Yachiru.

"…she said that about me?"

"I always knew you were jealous of Byakushi and Ichiny"

"it's not that I'm jealous of them…it was before she was adopted, after our friends died, I was the only man in her life, and now she has all these people, and I just feel…I don't know why I'm talking to a kid about this…especially one who wont get off me"

Yachiru stared at him for a moment. Her expression changed from one of kindness and bliss to one of annoyance. She really hated explaining things she found so obvious to people, especially when she was hungry.

"You are the only one who knows her the best, Ichiny would never be able to understand her like you, so I don't think ya should be sad. Besides a lot of girls are in your life now."

"They are just friends."

"Sure they are…no ones gonna replace Rukia so go on a date will ya?"

"Yachiru…I'm sorry for being a jerk…" he gave her a smile. He knew that he could move on now, and not feel wrong about it. He also knew that he would be going to the wedding and would bring a date.

"…its okay, I forgive ya. I know how you can make it up to me though!"

"How?"

"Tomorrow there is something called a 'carnival' in the human world. Nell-Chan is gonna go with Ichiny and I want to go to. So will ya take me? You can talk to Rukia-Chan there too."

"If I take ya, will ya leave me in peace while you're staying with me?"

"Only if ya give me some candy too."

"Okay, deal. Now get the fuck off me people are starting to stare."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chapter was so long. Thanks to those who had review. And sorry about the spelling mistakes, you know how you get so excited for a chapter and don't even bother to look it over? Yea, that's what happened to me.

XOXO

Josie


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: The only Bleach I own is in my hair.**

Epilogue: The most beautiful wedding ever

* * *

Epilogue 

Ichigo and Rukia's wedding was something to remember.

It had started the night before with Ichigo, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru and Kiego getting drunk at Ichigo's bachelors' party. Kon, Ririn, Cloudo and Nova had played a terrible prank on them that caused them to think that Mayuri was taking pictures of them and was going to use them as his next experiment. Since the boys were all drunk they ended up running around screaming and somehow manage to wake up half naked in the 1st division. When Byakuya heard of this he was prepared to cancel the wedding, throw Ichigo out into the street and send Rukia into an arranged marriage. It wasn't until Yumichika had shown him the bill for the wedding that he decided to not to let the food go to waste.

Rukia's bachelorette party was not that innocent either, Matsumoto reveled a hobby that no one knew a thing about. She had secretly compiled a list of all the gorgeous men (who she thought were gorgeous) walking around Soul Society and recorded them. Include was Kenpachi killing a hollow with his shirt torn off, Hisagi swimming in the lake, and Byakuya changing (Rukia was uncomfortable while the others were upset that Matsumoto had kept this footage to herself.)

The day of the wedding had been nothing but chaos for Yumichika (who named himself the wedding planner) the flowers were not fresh enough, Orihime's heel had broken, Renji had thrown up on Chad the best man. He recruited Hanataro and Nanao Ise to help make sure the bride and groom (and their parties) were on time to the ceremony. When they failed to arrive, Yumichika had no choice but to enlist Ikkaku and Tetsuzemon Iba to entertain the guest by juggling. Finally when Ichigo and Rukia arrived and performed the traditional Japanese ceremony that he felt he could relax. All of the guests agreed that the ceremony was the most beautiful thing they had seen, apart from Isshin's loud sobbing.

Of course the reception was not what everyone had expected. Rukia had wanted a full chappy theme, until Yumichika had persuade her to only having the chappy cake and let him pick out what he wanted. He went with a soft blue that would not clash with Ichigo's hair and brought out Rukia's eyes. The banquet hall was big enough for the 200 wedding guest that were invited (how it got to 200 surprised everyone).

Included on that list were all the division's taichou and fuku-taichou, as well as all of the noble houses in Soul Society and friends of the newlyweds. Nell was able to temporally stay in soul society for the wedding as long as Mayuri (who was banned from the wedding) was 300 yards away from her and she was under a shinigami's supervision at all time. Rukia's dress was created by Ishida (as well as the whole wedding party). It was white with a blue layer underneath, her hair pulled back with a white headband (a gift from Byakuya). Ishida even made two matching pale blue dresses for Nell and Yachiru. Nell's had green sash that tied into a bow in the back, while Yachiru's was pink. They had stayed on their best behavior all day, as Byakuya had bribed them with their own mini-wedding cake if they did. Of course after they had their cakes they resorted to their trickery.

By the end of the night, Ichigo and Rukia were prepared to leave only to find out from Byakuya that he would chaperone their honeymoon. Ichigo challenged Byakuya but was half frozen by Toshiro Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru. Toshiro had seen Renji kissing his date Momo, and thought that Renji was taking advantage of her. It had taken 2 hours to unfreeze both Ichigo and Renji and for Momo to convince Toshiro that she was really dating Renji and not drunk on the expensive sake. Meanwhile Matsumoto, Kenpachi and Kyoraku had gotten insanely drunk. Kyoraku started to sing a song about how much he was in love with Nanao, Ukitake was forced to take him home early. Matsumoto and Kenpachi had left the reception for awhile and when Yachiru had gone to look for them stumbled on them half undressed. She left, choosing to ask Ikkaku what it was they were doing tomorrow.

When all of the guest had left it was 3 in the morning and only Ichigo's and Rukia's closet friends had stayed to watch the two leave onto their honeymoon. Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki, Kiego, Mizuiro, and Renji congratulated the two and followed them out to their carriage. Rukia was holding a sleeping Nell and was hesitant to pass her into Renji's arms, afraid that she might wake up calling for her. Yachiru (who should have left with Ikkaku) ran up to Ichigo and gave him strong goodbye hug.

"Yachiru, thanks for everything." Ichigo whispered in her ear and left with his new wife. Yachiru stayed and watch the carriage left and did not move even after everyone had left. There was a full moon and the night was unusually warm. She was lost in her thoughts about the future when suddenly Byakuya walked up to her handing her a small pink box.

"What's this Byakushi?"

"It's a gift…You look very beautiful tonight; I hope the next enjoyable wedding I attend will be yours. Please do not wear that gift until that day."

"Byakushi…"

"Yes Kusajishi-fukutaichou?"

"Thanks for being my friend…" she placed her small hand into his and squeezed gently.

"Oh and Byakushi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you got any candy?"

* * *

**A/N:** I had trouble writing this since i really didn't want to end the story. Maybe I'll do a sequel, I can imagine a nice one going into the whole Nell and Yachiru's friendship.Thanks to those who have read since the beginning. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You don't know how happy it is for me to read your comments!

xoxo

josie


End file.
